Książka pamiątek/04
Kategoria:Książka pamiątek IV Gdy się obudziłem, dzień pełnym światłem bił we wszystkie okna. Romualdowi trochę lepiej było niż mnie w moim fotelu, chrapał też jak najprozaiczniej, a ja po cichu zszedłem na dół podwójne dla nas zamówić śniadanie. Zszedłem, wróciłem, ubrałem się; Małgosi dwa razy kawa wykipiała, nim się mój gość ocknął na koniec. — Dzień dobry — rzekłem do niego z uśmiechem — melduję panu, że dziewiąta godzina tuż pode drzwiami czeka. Romuald ziewnął i przeciągnął się kilka razy. — Dziewiąta! Czy ty kiedy przed dziewiątą wstajesz? — Siedm razy na tydzień. — Źle skończysz. Bezsenność zawsze grozi pomięszaniem zmysłów. — A sen długi? — Kto śpi, nie grzeszy; ja byłbym niezawodnie jeszcze ze dwie godziny nie grzeszył, gdyby mnie twoje przeklęte szastanie po pokoju nie zbudziło... Bogdajby wszystko, co złego przez ten czas zrobię, na twoją głowę spadło, a najpierw gniew tej niewiasty — przydał widząc wchodzącą ze śniadaniem Małgosię. — Moja panno — rzekł do niej — to bardzo nieładnie chłopców tak rano odwiedzać. — Dałbyś pan sobie pokój z żartami; nieładniej daleko chłopcom, kiedy późno i z taką brewerią w nocy powracają. — Romualdzie, nie drażnij jej, bardzo cię proszę — z żywością po francusku rzekłem, przeczuwając złośliwą na końcu jego języka odpowiedź. — Ach, mój Boże! co też ten pan Ludwik na panienkę wygaduje — niewstrzymany mą prośbą za wołał Romuald — toć on powiada, że musiał tak mocno stukać, bo panienka głucha. — Pan Ludwik, z przeproszeniem, nie byłby takiego głupstwa ani powiedział, ani zrobił, bo najpierw dobrze wie, że ja nie panienka, tylko na chleb swój uczciwie pracująca wdowa, a potem i tego byłby się domyślił, choćbym głuchą była, że są inni w domu, co bardzo delikatny słuch mieć mogą. Panna Helusia aż się dzisiaj na ból głowy skarżyła. — Czy być może, łaskawa pani dobrodziejko? Proszę przeprosić co prędzej pannę Helusię w imieniu Romualda, trzpiota, pustaka, łotra. — Widzisz, Małgosiu, jak się zna dobrze — podchwyciłem z prędkością — odpuśćże mu za ten pierwszy krok do poprawy. — A nade wszystko uniewinnij przed panną Helusią; powiedz, że to były grzmoty, że jej ból głowy to dzisiejsze ciężkie powietrze, to burza, która się na obiad gotuje; powiedz, że burza, siarczysta burza! — krzyczał jeszcze za odchodzącą. — Ciekawym bardzo, czybyś też żartował sobie z bólu głowy Helusi, gdybyś ją samą widział. — Alboż co? taka piękna czy taka straszna? — Sąd w tej mierze zupełnie od sposobu patrzenia na nią zawisł; dodałbym tylko, że jedni ludzie umieją, drudzy nie umieją patrzeć lub raczej widzieć, choć patrzą. — To ma się znaczyć brzydka, stara, koślawa! Uniżony sługa. — Brzydka jak do gustu, ale nie stara i nie koślawa, bo wysmukła niby młoda roślinka, a chociaż wieku jej zgadnąć jeszcze nie mogłem... — Panie Ludwiku, panie Ludwiku, to na coś złego zakrawa. — Zdaje mi się jednak, że musi mieć więcej nad lat dwanaście. — Fe, wstydź się, chciałeś mnie zmistyfikować! Któż słyszał o takim dzieciaku tak długo rozprawiać? — Bo ten dzieciak, jeżeli tylko dzieciakiem jest jeszcze, coś nadzwyczajnego w przyszłości obiecuje. Niewiele słyszałem o niej, widziałem przez krótką chwilę zaledwie, a powiadam ci, że gdybym nawet nie zobaczył więcej, to by mi na całe życie jednak pamięć doznanego wrażenia została. — Musi to być jakieś cudo, które się nie uchowa; powiedz mi tylko, skąd się wzięło na tej przepadłej ulicy? — Helusia jest córką mego gospodarza. — A twój gospodarz jest w smoka zaczarowanym księciem? — Nie w smoka, lecz w najpoczciwszego pod słońcem ślusarza. — Bądź mi zdrów z taką heroiną! Jeżeli ją ojciec po twarzy głaszcze, musi jak Murzynka wyglądać... Zobaczysz, oskarżę ja cię przed moją siostrą. Maria Regina, ta entuzjastka piękności i dobrego smaku, porządnie cię złaje za takie... nieporządne upodobanie. — Maria Regina, właśnie dlatego, że jest entuzjastką wszelkiej piękności, uzna ją zapewne bez względu na podpis i ramy. — Ha, jakoś bardzo pewnym swego się zdajesz. — A szczególniej tych słów, które o Marii Reginie wyrzekłem. — Ty się w niej trochę kochasz, Ludwiku? Na tak niespodziewane twierdzenie, czułem, że mi krew z twarzy ubiegła. Przez chwalę milczałem, bo mnie samemu trzeba było po zupełną prawdę aż do głębi serca sięgnąć; serce biło mocno, a ja na koniec śmiało Romualdowi w oczy patrząc: — Trochę się w niej nie kocham — powoli odrzekłem — ja kocham ją, bardzo kocham, tak, jak się kocha, gdy ma jedno uczucie na szczęście lub niedolę całego życia wystarczyć. Zapewne Romuald sądził, że nawiasem żart przez niego rzucony żartem wzajemnym odbiję lub najwięcej, że się zarumienię jak przy pierwszym bileciku pochwycony gimnazjasta. Omylił się. Szczerość mego wyznania, drżące wzruszeniem usta, uroczystość głosu i twarz zmieniona — jego samego w dziwne wprowadziły położenie. Stanął przede mną, niby się namyślał, niby coś chciał powiedzieć i czegoś nie powiedzieć, a na koniec w milczeniu tylko ujął obiedwie moje ręce i w swoich szczerze, przyjacielsko ścisnął. Nie! ja dziś nawet wyrazić nie umiem, na jak wielką szczęścia nadzieję wytłumaczyłem sobie to ściśnięcie. — Romualdzie, więc twoja siostra mnie kocha? — wyjąknęłem stłumionym od wzruszenia głosem. — Czy Maria Regina cię kocha?... Ależ doprawdy, mój Ludwiku, nie spodziewałem się wcale, że przyjdzie do tak stanowczego zapytania. Ja nic nie wiem, moja niewczesna pustota wyciągnęła ci z szlachetnego serca przyznanie tajemnicy, która mi teraz kłopotem ciąży. Na pośrednika między wami wcale się nie przydam, twoim powiernikiem być mi nie wypada, a doradcą siostry, choćbym chciał, to być nie mogę Marii Reginie powiedzieć: „kochaj no tego lub owego”, to chyba trzeba nie znać tej kobiety albo także powiedzieć gwiaździe jakiej: „proszę cię, świeć tam, a nie tutaj”... Zgadnąć też, czy kocha, póki sama uczucia jakiego nie przyzna, to zgadnąć, w którą stronę świata król orzeł poleci. Mnie nic do tego, bo w tym nic nie mogę. Wierz mi, Ludwiku, zapomnijmy obadwa słów przed chwilą wymówionych, kochajmy się trochę więcej, nie wspominając nigdy odkąd i dlaczego... Zimno w sercu mi się zrobiło, gdym tych wyrazów słuchał, jak gdybym z wysokości w głębszy dół się osunął, tak przyszłość moją, tak szczęście moje ujrzałem znów nad sobą wysoko, daleko! Romuald zaś, do własnej rady się stosując, jak gdyby nigdy nic nie zaszło, wesołą na obojętne przedmioty zwrócił rozmowę i wytrwał w niej do końca, pókiśmy się nie rozeszli. Od tej chwili nawet, jeśli mogłem się domyślić, że naprawdę o wszystkim nie zapomniał, to z tego chyba, iż nigdy słówkiem najlżejszym o tę strunę mego serca nie trącił, a jednakże stało się — on z niej pierwszy ten dźwięk wydobył, którym potem tak długo... może na zawsze brzmieć miała. Kiedym dnia tego Marię. Reginę zobaczył, zmieszałem się, jak gdyby do jej brata wymówione słowa już wiadome jej być mogły i jak gdyby ona odpowiedź swą na nie zawiesiła tylko — a właśnie sama siedziała w małym gabineciku, przyległym bawialnemu pokojowi. Przed nią stał z ogromnym in folio hebanowy, jakieś egipskie bóstwo wyobrażający pulpit. Przy niej stół papierami i rycinami okryty, za nią była głęboka jedynego okna framuga, w zwoje dwóch floss-passionisów jak w girlandę zieloną objęta, a zachodzącego słońca promieniami tak przez wszystkie szyby świecąca, że na tym tle jaskrawej purpury głowa i popiersie Marii Reginy, niby ciemna sylwetka, odkrawały się rysunkowo, dobitnie w ostre, ale czyste linie. — No i cóż, panie Ludwiku — spostrzegłszy mię rzekła — przychodzisz pan zdawać rachunek z powierzonej mu opieki? Romuald już się do wszystkiego przyznał, teraz na pana kolej... Ot, z twarzy zaraz widać, żeś winowajca — patrzyła się na mnie, a ja prawdziwie jak winowajca pomięszany i nieśmiały stałem. — Jednak to dziwnie, pięknie i śmiesznie być musi, kiedy mężczyzna, ów silny, ów dumny, ów królujący, przed kobietą młodą, spokojną, tak lękliwie się upokorzy, tak zdziecinnieje, tak zadrży. — Czyż mnie brat pani oskarżył? — z niepewności drżącym zapytałem głosem. Rozśmiała się Maria Regina. — A nie inaczej; wiem najpierw, że w cukierni okropnie pan dokazywałeś, że ledwie do pojedynku nie przyszło, że potem całą noc przesiedziałeś w fotelu i cały ranek przerozmawiałeś o córce ślusarza. Proszę mi teraz resztę dopowiedzieć. Ach! ta reszta, to było moje wszystko; ona sama żądała jej prawie, a jednak byłbym się prędzej w Wiśle utopił, niż przed nią, taką spokojną, taką pełną powagi, choć jedną wyjąknął sylabę. — Zdaje mi się — odpowiedziałem, na pozór równie jak ona spokojny — że nie dodać, lecz odjąć będzie trzeba z tego wszystkiego, co tu pani Romuald naprawił o mnie. — Ja też właściwie nie o panu chcę wiedzieć, tylko o tej nowej jego znajomości... — O Helusi? To prawie dziecko jeszcze... — Jakiż śmieszny i pokorny wykrzyk! Panie Ludwiku, gdybym tu mój wachlarz miała, to bym cię nim za taką niezręczność po palcach trąciła. Wachlarz na drugim leżał stoliku, przyniosłem go i wraz z rękoma w milczeniu do kary podałem. Maria Regina nie uderzyła mnie nim, tylko moje ręce lekko sprzed siebie usunęła i zapytała znowu: — Pomimo tego, że Helusia dziecko, czy mi wolno będzie dowiedzieć się, czym tak szczególną pana zwróciła uwagę? — Tym, że umie pamiętać... — Więc pan tak bardzo wysoko talent mnemoniczny cenisz? — Bardzo wysoko, jeśli nim serce czyje obdarzone. — A zatem Helusia ma pamięć w sercu? — Tak jest, pani; przed rokiem u jej rodziców mieszkała i umarła młoda kobieta, którą ta dziewczynka pokochała bardzo; od tego czasu wszystkich jej pamiątek strzeże, w nocy niekiedy z jej imieniem na ustach się budzi, a parę dni temu sam byłem świadkiem, jak ojciec zaczętą przerwał powieść, żeby wchodzącej córki żalu nie rozdrażnić, i gdybyś pani widziała to dziecię starsze nad wiek swój potęgą uczucia, tę drobną twarz, tak już posępnym wyrazem surową, pewny jestem, że sama byś umiała artystyczną jej piękność ocenić. — Ocenić może, ale nie cenić. Wierz mi, panie Ludwiku, taki długi żal pierwszej straty to jest najzgubniejsze ducha ludzkiego usposobienie — i wsparłszy łokieć na kolanie, jak było jej zwyczajem, gdy coś z większym namysłem mówiła, ściśniętą dłonią przytrzymała lekko spuszczoną głowę, a po chwili znowu rzekła: — najzgubniejszym usposobieniem. Pomyśl pan tylko, ale to ciosów, boleści, zgryzot w serce nasze pada; gdybyśmy wszystkie nie strawione, nie zużyte ciągnęli za sobą, ha! to byśmy na zrąb mogiły dowlekli zaledwie jakiś zmurszały nie życia, lecz śmierci pamiętnik, jakąś w kółko powtarzającą się łez i nieszczęść litanię. Och! nie, patrz lepiej na ziemię matkę naszą, co to jej trupów, ziarn, nieczystości rzucają, a ona wszystko przyswoi, przyjmie, wyda kwiatem, kruszcem, kamieniem. Tak i cierpienia do życia brać trzeba, dla użyźnienia swej natury, dla rozwinięcia władz nowych, dla podsycenia organizmu. Alboż to ja nie cierpiałam także? — A ręka jej sięgnęła po jakąś dużą, w czarny aksamit oprawną księgę, której karty pod jednym palcem z nadzwyczajną szybkością przesunęła. — Co tu uczuć starganych, co imion wyrzuconych z pamięci... choć każde uczucie, choć imię każde było chwilą mej przeszłości, cząstką ducha mego. Ta książka sama to upominek zmarłej matki. Pan jeszcze masz swoją matkę? Pan mężczyzna, nie pojmujesz i nie pojąłbyś nigdy, jakim zepsuciem wszelkiej harmonii jest dla kobiety przedwczesna jej strata. Wedle prawa bożego postęp w bycie naszym rozwija się w nieprzerwane ogniwa ciągłych a kolejnych uczuć. Matka wypełnia całe dzieciństwo, młodość pierwszą, jest owym cementem, który nas w związku ze światem ogółu utrzymuje, póki w nas samych siły do kochania potrzebne nie wyrobią się, póki znowu nas doskonalsza wyłączność szczęścia, łączność uczucia nie pochwyci, na wznioślejsze nie posunie stanowisko, zupełniej z Bogiem i ludzkością nie zjednoczy. Matka uczy nas kochać, matka nas kocha, póki my nie ukochamy samodzielnym wyborem, póki nas nie ukochają na zawsze. Ach! bez matki, przy rozpoczęciu trudnego zawodu, przy pierwszych krokach niepewnej podróży, och! wierz mi, panie, smutno jest d pusto! Na całe życie zostanie jakiś rozstęp, jakaś próżnia, jakiś znak zapytania w każdym serca uderzeniu. Taka wczesna sierota nawet kochać nie potrafi, do zbytku zawsze wyda lub zapragnie miłości; owa najpotrzebniejsza nie w rozsądku, lecz w instynkcie miara uczucia dla niej straconą zupełnie. Ona musi wszystko zgadywać, jak gdyby dzieło jakie ze środka czytać zaczęła. Osamotniona przy kolebce, nie pojmująca się przy ślubnym ołtarzu, zaniepokojona obok własnego dziecięcia, zwątpiała może i zimno szydercza aż po deskę grobową: to jest kobieta, co matki nie miała! A ja, panie Ludwiku, ja moją w dziewiątym już utraciłam roku!... — I zamilkła na chwilę. — Jeżeli kiedy — rzekła znowu — nad moim charakterem zastanawiać się pan będziesz, nie zapominaj, że on się kształcił i rozwijał wtedy, gdy czułam, że mnie nikt nie kocha! — Lecz brat i ojciec zostali się pand. Maria Regina z niedowierzaniem głową poruszyła. — A ja panu mówię, że czułam brak miłości, której bym celem, nie przydatkiem była. Brak tego upewnienia każdochwilowego, tego oparcia, tego jakby gruntu na dnie serca, brak tego słowa „najwięcej”. Wiesz pan jednak, co z tych pierwszych moich łez wycisnęłam? O zaiste, nie smutek, nie rozrzewnienie, które by mi wszystkie władze duszy rozprzęgło; w tych łzach, że tak powiem, ustaliłam moją istotę. W nich przywykłam do spokojnego pustelniotwa wśród obojętnych ludzi. Odtąd już zawsze każdą późniejszą boleść wrażeniem tylko, nie zdarzeniem przyjmowałam do życia. Bo wrażenie, skutek praw konieczności, od naszej woli nie zawisło wcale. Jak ręka oparzona, jak skaleczone ciało musi przecierpieć czas jakiś, tak patologicznie i my cierpimy wrażeniem. Lecz zdarzenie to co innego. To jest wrażenie wolą naszą przyjęte, uznane, stawione jako przyczyna długiemu następstw szeregowi. Dla mnie w każdym nieszczęściu zdarzeniem była ta część jedynie, którą na korzyść przyswoiłam sobie. Wszelki smutek, zawód, nawet ów najokropniejszy z zawodów, kiedy człowiek sam siebie omyli, ja koleją przechodziłam wszystkie i po wszystkich została mi nie pamięć, lecz pamiątka, myśl nowa, nowy pogląd na rzeczy, choćby nowe upodobanie tylko. Widzisz pan to pismo? — I roztworzyła książkę. — Wszak piękne, równe, lecz nieczytelne; zupełnie do niego piszący był podobnym. Mając lat dziewiętnaście kochałam tego człowieka. Olśnił mnie gruntownością specjalnych nauk, zajęciem wyższego w towarzystwie miejsca przez swoje zdolności jedynie. Chlubna byłam, gdy od szacowanego wszędzie szacunku odbierałam dowody. On mi był wzorem prawdziwie męskiej, życiem i wypadkami kierującej siły. Kochałam go... jakbym sama kochaną być pragnęła, gdybym się mogła mężczyzną urodzić, a teraz?... — Uśmiechnęła się tak obojętnie, tak wesoło, że mi od chwili ciężarem niepojętym stłumiony w piersiach oddech swobodnym i szczęśliwym uleciał ku niej westchnieniem. — Teraz? — mogłem powtórzyć z niecierpliwością... — Teraz, choć mnie oczy trochę pobolały od wczytywania się w ten niewyraźny charakter — dodała z ironicznym przyciskiem — zostało mi jednak wielkie poważniejszych nauk zamiłowanie; sądziłam, że muszę wszechstronnie z jego przeznaczeniem się zmięszać. Jeśli nieco w matematyce i chemii postąpiłam, jemu to winnam. Prawda, że trochę dziwna po pierwszym romansie niezabudka, lecz mi się nieraz w życiu przydała. Mój drugi zaś romans... Ot, zaraz go panu pokażę... — I znowu zaczęła starannie karty swej książki przewracać. Myślałem, że na to drugie zwierzenie jakieś szatańskie pazury za serce mnie chwytają. Więc Maria Regina była zalotną, płochą, gorszą od wszystkich złych kobiet na świecie, bo stworzoną z większymi zasobami dobra, szczęścia i piękności — a zazdrość? O, w tej chwili miałem jej objawienie przelotne, lecz zupełne. To brzydkie zielsko, które pierwszym zwątpieniem się sieje, a brakiem zrównoważenia w uczuciach rozplemia, ta pokrzywa nikczemna we wszystkie razem nerwy mnie sparzyła. Z początku myślałem, że Maria Regina kochać nie umie, jej więc pierwsze przyznanie, choć bolesnym zdziwieniem uderzyło, jakąś nadzieją zabłysło mi także, ale potem — zmieniać miłość niby zwrotkę piosenki, ssać jedną po drugiej dla małej miodu kropli, mieć żądło i krew zimną owadu, a być przy tym kobietą piękną, młodą, namiętną!... O, to nie siła, Mario Regino, to nie mądrość, to nie wyższość żadna, to potworność tylko! Dlaczegóż przede mną właśnie z takim cynizmem rozdarłaś ułudną szatę, która twoje ubóstwo kryła — brudne ubóstwo? Jam cię o szczerość nie prosił, ja kłamstwa ani prawdy nie żądałem; jaką mi się wydawałaś, taką cię chciałem mieć w sercu na zawsze. O twoje własne serce kto się pytał?... I złorzeczyłem, kląłem i czułem, że się w całej mojej istocie moralnej coś niszczy i coś psuje. Nie, z takimi wrażeniami igrać nie wolno. Jeśli Maria Regina choć w części się ich domyślała, to źle czyniła, że mi słówkiem, że mi spojrzeniem chociaż ukojenia nie przyniosła, lecz ona jako święty, cudowny obraz na wysokościach swej chwały, pogodna i wspaniała, zwolna odwijała kartkę za kartką i nawet jej marmurowa ręka nie zadrżała. Aż na koniec coś ze środka wyjęła, ostrożnie na czystej, białej ćwiartce ułożyła i mnie do obejrzenia podała. Nie dotknąłem się tego, a w żyłach krew mi roztopioną lawą popłynęła, bo na tej ćwiartce papieru czerniła się sylwetka maleńka. Spojrzałem tylko na nią... spojrzałem i nagle — ja nie wiem, co Maria Regina pomyśleć o mnie mogła — wydarłem jej papier z sylwetką, a dłoń silnie pochwyciwszy, do ust przycisnąłem w milczeniu. Na sylwetce było popiersie kobiety. Maria Regina przypatrywała mi się z wyrazem zadziwionego przestrachu, powoli jednak, gdym jej rękę puścił, gdy mi rumieńcem wstydu i pomięszania blada przed chwilą twarz zaszła, na jej twarzy także przestrach i zadziwienie w jakiś pełen słodyczy rozpłynęły się uśmiech. — Wszakże piękna? — spytała dźwięcznym, lekko stłumionym głosem. — O piękna! — powtórzyłem jak w modlitwie i dopiero na trzymaną sylwetkę spojrzałem. Sylwetka także na ten wykrzyknik zasługiwała bardzo: profil czysty, regularny, jakby z etruskiego wzoru przerobiony. — Więc to był pani drugi romans? — rzekłem odważnie, niby kłamliwy śmiałek po uniknionym niebezpieczeństwie. — Mój drugi romans — powtórzyła, lecz już bez uśmiechu — ja tak zawsze nazywam każde zjednostkowione uczucie. — I nigdy pani żadnego miłością nie nazwiesz? — O, miłość! — a głos jej zadrżał, a oko się zaszkliło — miłość to Bóg w nas; Bogiem wypełnisz wszystko, nie wypełnisz niczym Boga. Rzuć w to słowo szczęście, piękność, doskonałość, wieczność całą, poza najwięcej jeszcze więcej się zostanie. Zmieść, jeżeli możesz, słońce w oku pliszki, wlej morze do glinianego garnka, powiedz, gdzie się Bóg kończy, a potem kochaj miłością jednego człowieka. — Czemuż nie? — odrzekłem z ufnością. — Wszystkie promienie światła zbiegają się w źrenicę najdrobniejszej ptaszyny, więc ma i pliszka całe słońce w oku. Glinianym garnkiem nie wypróżnię morza, lecz morzem garnek napełnię. A choć Bóg nigdzie się nie kończy, ja wiem, że się zaczyna wszędzie, gdzie myśl szlachetna rozbłyska, gdzie kochające uderza serce. — W dziewiętnastym roku byłam tegoż samego zdania, panie Ludwiku. Ach, ostrożnie, bo mi sylwetkę zepsujesz. Moja poczciwa Anna! Czy zgadniesz pan, dlaczego w taki sposób chciałam jej wizerunek zachować? Oto dlatego, żeby się przekonać, czy od tej złocistowłosej, śnieżystobiałej, anielsko świętej istoty cień jak od innych ludzi, a nie jasność padnie, bo też to była prawdziwie wybrana, trochę miękka, trochę słaba, ale prześliczna organizacja. Jak na mnie wszyscy dwoma imionami wołają, tak i ja na nią wołać chciałam. Pamiętam jeszcze, cośmy to kalendarzy naprzewracały, co narad odbyły przed owym chrztem przyjaźni. Aż nareszcie przezwałam ją Klarą. To imię tylko było podobne do mojej Anny, takiej przezroczystej, kryształowej, jak woda strumienia, jak dziecięca łezka. Dwa lata naszego życia pomięszały nam się i zespoliły każdą myślą, każdym wypadkiem i uczuciem. Dziś jeszcze próżno bym w nich szukała na osobistą własność jakiego bądź wspomnienia. Nauki, prace, uciechy i smutki, ona ze wszystkiego wzięła, do wszystkiego przydała część swoją. A potem?... Nasza przyjaźń się nie rozerwała, nasza przyjaźń się tylko... rozeszła, jak mówią ludzie, rozeszła i my rozeszły, każda w swoją stronę. Ja dzisiaj nie wiem, gdzie Anna Klara, ona o Marię Reginę nie pyta. Przyznam się nawet, że na mnie zaległa ostatniego jej listu odpowiedź, lecz donosiła mi w nim o swoim zamężciu; mężatce taka piśmienna o kilkadziesiąt mil rozmowa najczęściej staje się tylko uciążliwą jakichś sumiennych względów obowiązkowością, mnie także nie była już potrzebną. Nie cierpię w życiu moim tych półuczuć, półprzywyknień; co nadwątleje, to sama do reszty niszczę i precz z serca, precz z przeznaczenia mego wyrzucam. Nie odpisałam więc Annie Klarze i przestałyśmy się kochać, bez sprzeczki, bez gniewu, zwyczajną koleją: zapomnieniem. Po niej została mi się jakaś rzewność, jakieś upodobanie we wszystkim, co do niej podobne, w kwiatach, w śpiewie ptasząt, w białym kolorze, w drobnostkach kobiecych zatrudnień, zdaje mi się, że umiem lepiej bratu i ojcu dogodzić, lecz nic więcej, i widzi pan, jak nam z tym dobrze! Gdyby tak każdy stosunek człowiek chciał podług prawideł retorycznych w całość epopei układać, gdyby wszystko do ostatecznych przyprowadzał wynikłości, doprawdy, źle by na tym wyszedł. Ja na przykład musiałabym już zwątpić o miłości, o przyjaźni, o własnym sercu moim. — A jednak pani mu wierzy? — Wierzę jeszcze... nadzieją, bo mi nigdy nadziei wspomnienia nie kłócą. Poradź pan swej znajomej, żeby tak samo z życiem się obliczyła; na cóż takim lichwiarskim procentem boleści kilka chwil szczęścia pożyczonych od losu opłacać? — Gdybym miał radzić... — Dość już na dziś tej liryki — przerwała mi składając czarną książkę — gdybyś pan miał radzić, to wszystko na bok odłożywszy poradziłbyś mi najpierw, co mam z tym Romualdem robić, żeby go dłużej przy skrzypcach zatrzymać? — Gdzie się on dzisiaj obraca? — Z dnia wczorajszego możesz pan miarkować, że niełatwo się odpowiada na podobne zapytanie. On sam godziną pierwej nie wie nigdy, jaki zamiar i w którą poniesie go stronę. — Ale wie, kiedy na jego wolność i bezpieczeństwo spiski knowają — odezwał się, niespodzianie we drzwiach gabinetu stając. Maria Regina złajała go okrutnie; za takie łajanie byłbym oddał wtedy całego świata pochlebstwa! — Wyobraźże pan sobie — mówiła do mnie ze ślicznym rozdąsaniem — przez te dwa dni mój brat miał takie ważne sprawy do załatwienia, żem go nawet grającym nie słyszała — No, to jutro będziesz tego miała aż do zbytku; dzisiaj zmęczony jestem, już późno. Prawdę mówił Romuald; już późno było, grzechotki warczały z ulicy, dzień się skończył. Nie dla mnie skończył: takim dniem kilka lat się żyje; to dzień-zdarzenie, według słów Marii Reginy, a słowa jej pamiętałem wszystkie i śniło mi się, że w nich gwiazda dobrej nadziei roztlała, że w nich było więcej żalu i tęschnoty za wyłącznym miłości uczuciem niż gry fantazji, niż talentu obrazowania. — Śniło mi się... śniło mi się...